


Just Looking

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake





	Just Looking

Time moved slowly around Damian. Of course, Jon was always having fun, and he never got enough time with his friend, but it seemed as if the closer he got to him the slower the other moved. Maybe he was engaging his superspeed or something, slowing Damain’s movements to a crawl.  
He had thick lashes and hair, and smooth lips, despite the harshness of his features. Except his nose. His nose was like a cute little potato. Jon could indulge all he liked Damian’s looks while he was like this, in the infinite time between seconds. He hadn’t yet told his dad how often he was engaging his superspeed or for what reason, but it was fine, he was jus looking after all.  
Despite all the time he had to drink in Damain’s face, he didn’t have a good grasp on what color his eyes were. Something about looking into his near-frozen eyes felt too intimate, too real. It made him feel weird.  
“What if I asked Alfred to let me stay over? Would your dad be able to stop me then?”  
“It is Father’s house. If he’s concerned about our training, then Alfred cannot veto his rules.”  
Jon could see an eyelash falling off of Damian’s eyelid. Even such a little detail was distracting enough for Jon to slip up a little. The machine spotter caught his mistake.  
“It bothers you that much, Kent?”  
“Ow. No.” Jon held his wrist, sitting up as the massive hydraulics reset his weights.  
“You aren’t usually so clumsy.”  
“You’re mistaken,” Jon huffed and stretched his back. What was that? His super-senses overanalyzing everything again? When he was little, and tried to let all the little details in, he’d just gotten a headache. Maybe he was just so used to Damian’s face that any difference was striking.  
“Be sure you can maintain focus, here and in the field.”  
“I know.”  
Damian got up and climbed the rope, but Jon was already there when he got to the top, floating in the air. He took the time to watch the sweat drip down his forehead.  
Somehow, Damian seemed to have noticed the speed around Jon.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re just staring at me.”  
“I was waiting for you to get up here.”  
“In super speed mode? You’ve been doing that randomly of late. Do we need to retrain your focus?”  
“No, Damian.”  
“Then, stop that.”  
“I’m just looking at you.”  
Damian slipped into a forcibly neutral face, glaring Jon down. Jon sped himself up again to look him directly in the eyes as long as he wanted.  
“I’m not here for you to gawk at.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re pretty.”  
There went the flush Damian had been suppressing.  
“Jon if you can’t focus on your training due to my presence I’ll have to concede that my father was right in being concerned for our training.”  
“So you don’t mind I spend my time mapping out your face.”  
“It’s not really a matter of if I mind, but more a matter of how utterly unimportant that is.”  
“Does that mean I can keep looking?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“And how do you feel about letting me sleep over?”  
“Jon you know my policy on sleepovers.”  
“Aren’t you just sweet.”  
Jon took a deep breath, floating up to Damian to hug him.  
“Get off me, Kent.”


End file.
